


Не замечая

by Crew



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crew/pseuds/Crew
Summary: Soulmate!AU, где ваша родственная душа, достигнув 14 лет, получает то же заболевание, что и у вас. Но если воссоединения не происходит, ваш соулмейт с каждым годом чувствует себя все хуже и вскоре умирает.В конце работы персонажи достигли возраста 16 лет.





	Не замечая

Прохладный осенний ветер подхватывал сухие листья, создавая причудливые маленькие смерчи. Ричи Тозиер медленно шел по тротуару. Пиная мысками ботинок мелкие камушки, он что-то злобно ворчал под нос, левой рукой держа за руль любимый велосипед. Его переднее колесо, лишенное шины, со скрежетом катилось по асфальту.  
Очередной школьный день закончился плохо. Ричи не был удивлен, найдя на стоянке своего железного коня с прорезанной шиной. Банды хулиганов появлялись каждый год, и с поразительной быстротой вычисляли того, кто будет жертвой. Но сейчас Ричи чудом удалось избежать нападения.  
До дома оставалось несколько кварталов, как вдруг Ричи ощутил, что воздух стал тяжелым и вязким. Тозиер с шумом вдохнул носом и поморщился. Слишком острый запах осени: сырости и увядших листьев, ударил по рецепторам. Но дышать легче не стало. Ричи тряхнул головой, чуть не сбросив на землю очки, и так державшиеся на честном слове, и вдохнул еще раз. Уже ртом.  
Ничего.  
Грудную клетку будто что-то сдавило изнутри. Ричи никогда не расспрашивал Эдди Каспбрака о том, как чувствуется приступ, но сейчас он был точно уверен — это астма.  
Ричи испуганно огляделся по сторонам, и как назло, на улице не было ни души.  
«Вот так будешь умирать, и никто не поможет», — подумал Ричи. Хрипло втянув воздух, громко лающе закашлялся. Сняв очки и бросив их на траву, он потер глаза, стирая выступившие слезы.  
Велосипед, оставшись без поддержки мальчишеской руки, с металлическим звоном упал на тротуар. «Черт-черт-черт», — проносилось в голове Тозиера, пока он всеми силами заставлял свои легкие функционировать нормально. Ричи вспомнил, что во время приступа астмы, не имея под рукой ингалятора, нужно расслабиться и успокоиться. Хрипя, Ричи сел на бордюр, выпрямив спину и приподнимая руки. Это несколько облегчило состояние, но все равно удушающий кашель так и рвался наружу. Щеки противно стягивали высыхающие слезы. Ричи смотрел прямо перед собой, но боковым зрением заметил женщину, на другой стороне улицы.  
— П-помогите! — закричал он, вскакивая, и взмахнул руками. Однако, едва увидев мальчишку, она быстро зашагала прочь. — В Дерри ничего не меняется. — Пробормотал Ричи, вздохнув.  
И тут же удивленно положил ладонь на грудь, чувствуя, как часто колотится сердце. Приступ прошел, словно его и не было. Сырой осенний воздух проникал в легкие, не встречая препятствий.  
Ричи ошарашенно застыл посреди улицы, прижимая руки к груди.

***

— Сам отсоси, козел! — выкрикнул Ричи, вырываясь из рук Билла. Тот крепко держал его, не давая сунуться в драку с какими-то парнями, которых впервые видел.  
— Ричи, п-прекрати! О-оставь их, — взывал к здравому смыслу друга Билл Денбро. — Нас ж-ждут. Е-если мы о-опоздаем, бу-удет н-н-невежливо.  
Ричи, открыв рот, из которого непременно должна была вылететь очередная колкость, внезапно поперхнулся. Ловко выпутался из рук Денбро, отскочил в сторону. Отвернувшись от него, зашелся кашлем.  
— Ричи? — обеспокоенно спросил Билл, видя капли крови на руке друга. — Что с тобой?  
— Язык прикусил. Только и всего, — бросил Тозиер, вытирая ладонь о штаны. Подняв свой рюкзак, в драке брошенный на землю, он махнул рукой. — Пошли уже, зануда, чего стоишь?  
Вздохнув, Билл зашагал к стоянке велосипедов. Ричи Тозиер никогда не признался, что его что-то беспокоит. И все также был невыносим.

***

— Эдди, я зайду к тебе после школы. — Поставил друга в известность Ричи Тозиер. — Мне нужно то шоколадное печенье, которое я ел в прошлый раз.  
— Что? Ричи, нет! — воскликнул Эдди. — Ко мне нельзя, ма…  
— Да брось, — оборвал его Ричи. — Она всегда рада меня видеть. Я ведь такой обаятельный и сексуальный.  
Ричи поправил очки и наигранно медленно погладил пальцами некогда сломанную руку Эдди.  
— Ты отвратителен, Ричи.  
— И я тебя люблю, Эдс, — произнес Тозиер. Его насмешливый тон резко пропал. Замявшись на секунду, он словно хотел еще что-то произнести, но, хлопнув Эдди по спине, унесся в столовую. Эдди застыл с открытым ртом. Ричи сказал, что любит его. Но в шутку, ведь так?

***

— Говоришь «икс» здесь, а «игрек» тут? — переспросил Ричи. Они уже три часа занимались математикой. Тозиер съел все печенье, что было в доме Каспбраков, и теперь лениво жевал карандаш, думая над задачей.  
— Господи, Ричи, я же объяснял только что, — возмутился Эдди, захлопывая учебник. — Ты меня совсем не слушаешь?  
— Слушаю, сеньорита. Но не кричи, мой мозг отказывается это воспринимать.  
— А я так не думаю.  
Эдди стукнул друга в плечо и повалился рядом на кровать.  
— Ричи, а ты знаешь про родственные души?  
— Что? — переспросил Тозиер и от удивления уронил карандаш. — Какие души? Ты чего опять начитался?  
— Не я, а Бен, — насупился Эдди. — Он рассказал мне, что в библиотеке есть газетные вырезки, где написано о разных происшествиях. Так вот, в тысяча…  
— Стоп, — перебил Ричи, прикладывая палец к его губам. — Не хочу слушать всякую ерунду. Никаких душ нет, все это выдумки. Давай лучше поиграем? Я как раз купил новый диск.  
Эдди кивнул и Ричи убрал палец, напоследок мягко проведя им по его носу. Заставить Ричи слушать, когда ему не интересно — было невыполнимой задачей.  
Ричи мастерски подключил приставку и уселся на пол, спиной к кровати. Каспбрак, удобно устроившись на краю матраса, не заметил, как оказался слишком близко к другу.  
— Эдс, не дыши мне в шею, щекотно, — попросил Ричи и, повернув голову, чуть не столкнулся носом с Эдди.  
— Ой, — воскликнул тот, мигом отпрянув и покраснев. — Я-я принесу чай.  
Эдди не придумал ничего лучше, как сбежать и пулей вылетел из комнаты. Ричи в недоумении посмотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь. В последнее время Эдди вел себя очень странно.

***

— Ну, где ты там, тормоз? — выкрикивал Ричи, крутя педали. Он во весь опор мчался по улице. Его ноги мелькали так быстро, что Биллу казалось, будто еще чуть-чуть и Ричи зацепится мысками кроссовок за педали и свалится на землю. Но везучий балабол не падал.  
До места встречи они добрались за несколько минут. Ричи, конечно же, примчался первым и, бросив велосипед в траву, запрыгнул на старый ржавый автомобиль, стоящий под деревом. Так, удобно устроившись на его капоте, он и встретил Билла, запыхавшегося от быстрой езды.  
— В с-следующий раз я т-т-тебя с-сделаю, — насупившись, произнес Билл, слезая на землю.  
— Обязательно! У тебя такие же шансы, как и у меня на ужин с мамашей Эдди!  
Билл покачал головой. Выдернул травинку и сел рядом с Ричи. Замахнувшись, легонько стукнул его по затылку. Очки Ричи съехали, придавая и без того огромным глазам сюрреалистичный вид.  
— Эй! — возмутился Тозиер, и хотел было ударить в ответ, как на поляну выехал Эдди Каспбрак собственной персоной.  
— Ричи, я услышал, что ты опять шутишь про мою маму? — в привычной манере начал Эдди. Он спрыгнул с велосипеда и подошел к ребятам. — Я же просил прекратить! Это что, сложно?  
— Сеньорита, я сделаю ради вас все что угодно… — ответил Ричи, протянув руку к лицу Эдди, погладив скулу и тут же почувствовал, как сдавило между ребер. — Но только не это, — Тозиер буквально прошептал последнюю фразу. Эдди затих, будто бы не замечая, что рука Ричи до сих пор прижата к его щеке.  
— Рич? Ты в норме?  
— Эдс, если я буду умирать, то первым делом сообщу об этом твоей мамаше, — привычно ответил Ричи. Точно секунду назад и не задыхался. — Уверен, она безумно расстроится.  
— Да хватит уже! — устало воскликнул Эдди. — Ты невыносим.  
— Р-ребята, п-прекратите, — вмешался Билл. — По-ока ж-ждем о-о-остальных, п-предлагаю в-выпить.  
Ричи живо спрыгнул с автомобиля, чуть не сшибая с ног Каспбрака. Подбежав к рюкзаку Билла, он достал банку пива.  
— Ничего себе! Откуда?  
— У п-папы вз-зял. Он к-купил мно-ого, не з-заметит.  
— Шик! — воскликнул Ричи и с громким «чпок» открыл банку.  
Эдди вздохнул.

***

Ричи Тозиеру недавно исполнилось шестнадцать. Но он все также болтал без умолку, подкалывал Эдди и глупо шутил. Изменилось только одно. Приступы. Они стали чаще и дольше. Пришлось купить ингалятор, такой же, как у Каспбрака. Теперь в рюкзаке Ричи было два баллончика.  
Ричи все больше замечал, что рядом с Эдди Каспбраком астма начинает сильнее проявлять себя. Порой, смеясь над очередной своей шуткой, Ричи долго кашлял и, видя взволнованный взгляд друга, отмахивался от его вопросов. «Я поперхнулся, Эдс. Не паникуй и не отбирай у своей мамаши работу», — сарказм лился рекой, затапливая возникающие подозрения Эдди.  
Но Ричи чувствовал — его тянуло к этому мальчишке. Прошли годы, когда неловкие прикосновения, объятия и гиперзаботу можно было списать на дружбу. Но Тозиер постепенно осознавал причину, по которой кареглазый, улыбчивый Эдди так был нужен ему. Он влюбился. Влюбился в своего друга.

***

Ричи провожал Эдди до дома. В последнее время, они часто гуляли вместе после школы, воспоминая клуб Неудачников. Теперь из всей компании их осталось лишь трое.  
— Эдди-спагетти, когда ты мне вернешь приставку? — вновь завел шарманку Ричи, всю дорогу не слезая с этой темой с Каспбрака. — Я тоже хочу поиграть, а ты зажал ее на месяц!  
— Рич, верну. Куда я ее дену, — устало в сотый раз отмахнулся Эдди. — Давай поторопимся, темнеет.  
— А что? Боишься, я останусь на ночь? В одной кровати с миссис Каспбрак?  
— Ричи!  
Эдди поправил соскальзывающий рюкзак, и со злости пнул ногой небольшой камушек. Тот подскочил и попал в мусорный бак. Громкий металлический звон разрезал тишину.  
Ричи вскинул голову, оборачиваясь на звук. Эдди, ожидая едких шуточек: «твоей меткости позавидует даже девственник» или «с первого раза, могу тобой гордиться», замер посреди улицы. Но Ричи вдруг сильно закашлялся, сгибаясь и сплевывая на асфальт.  
— Рич, ты в порядке? — взволнованно спросил Эдди, поддерживая друга под руку, и мысленно выстраивая путь до ближайшей аптеки. На случай, если тому станет совсем плохо.  
— В-все нормально, — дрожащим и хриплым голосом ответил Тозиер. — Сейчас пройдет. Мне нужно сесть.  
Эдди довел его до бордюра и помог опуститься на землю. Вытянув свои длиннющие ноги, Ричи прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул.  
— И давно это у тебя? — спросил Эдди, присев рядом, и обеспокоенно вглядываясь в бледное лицо Ричи. Его непослушные кудри намокли от выступившего пота и прилипли ко лбу, наверняка щекоча. Эдди протянул руку и мягко убрал пряди. Кожа была холодной.  
Ричи удивленно посмотрел на Эдди и тряхнул головой. Это означало, что разговор закончен, и если Каспбрак начнет лезть дальше, то попросту окажется погребенным под лавиной сарказма.  
Однако Эдди не унимался.  
— Зачем ты врешь? Ты думаешь, что мы не видим? Ты бледный, вечно кашляешь и к тому же почти перестал есть. У… У тебя что, СПИД?  
Эдди с трудом произнес последнее слово. Повисла тишина. Ричи вздохнул и запрокинул назад голову, глядя в черное небо, нависающее над ними.  
— Какой у меня может быть СПИД, Эдс. Не неси чепухи, — медленно проговорил Ричи, через раз сглатывая. Кадык двигался на бледной шее, притягивая внимание Эдди.  
— А вот такой. Все симптомы налицо. Дальше будет болеть голова, поднимется температура, и ты умрешь!  
— Хватит! — закричал Ричи, вскакивая на ноги. — Я устал слушать твои вечные лекции о болячках! Ты законченный ипохондрик!  
— Рич…  
Тозиер схватил рюкзак и быстро зашагал вниз по улице. Дом Каспбрака оставался позади.  
— Ричи, постой! — Эдди бросился следом. — Я не хотел.  
Но Ричи уже перешел на бег. Пробежав несколько метров, он вдруг споткнулся и упал на колени. Эдди ускорился и, запыхавшись, подлетел к Тозиеру. Приземлился рядом, тяжело дыша. Под рукой что-то хрустнуло. Очки. Вновь разбились.  
Ричи, упершись ладонью в асфальт и согнувшись, судорожно хватал ртом воздух. Другой рукой он пытался расстегнуть молнию рюкзака. Пальцы никак не могли подцепить замочек.  
— Что с тобой? — осторожно, помня первую реакцию друга, спросил Эдди.  
— Я-я зады-ыхаюсь, — прохрипел Ричи и, наконец, расстегнул карман. Ингалятор выпал и развалился на две части. — Черт возьми!  
— У тебя астма? — неверяще прошептал Каспбрак. — Как давно?  
Тозиер схватил его за руку и посмотрел в лицо. Черные зрачки выглядели пугающе в свете фонаря, но глаза Ричи все равно были красивые. Без этих дурацких очков с диоптриями для близорукости, в несколько раз увеличивающих их.  
Внезапно Эдди осенило. Та история о родственных душах, рассказанная ему Беном. Последнее упоминание о них датировалось 1940 годом. Тогда несчастная девушка, долгое время искавшая свою пару, получила отказ и умерла в страданиях от рака легких. Ирония, но ее партнер много курил и не подозревал болезнь.  
Эдди словно током ударило.  
— Рич, давай же, дыши, — умолял он друга, перетряхивая свой рюкзак в поисках ингалятора. — Сейчас-сейчас, почти нашел.  
Ричи, лежа на холодной земле, будто сквозь толщу воды слышал звуки вокруг: голос Эдди, шуршание листов бумаги и звон замочков молнии. Дыхание прерывалось, и вдох заканчивался судорожным хрипом.  
— Есть! — победно воскликнул Эдди и приподнял Ричи. Обхватив его лицо руками, заставил разжать сомкнутые губы и сунул между ними ингалятор.  
— На счет три делаешь самый сильный вдох, на который способен, — затараторил Эдди, крепче перехватывая устройство. — Ты меня слышишь? Давай. Раз, два…  
Эдди нажал на ингалятор, и горькое лекарство вспрыснулось Ричи в рот. Тозиер вдохнул, пропуская его в легкие и вновь закашлялся.  
— Еще! — скомандовал Эдди. Встряхнув баллончик, он повторил действия.  
Понадобилось три раза, чтобы Ричи перестал задыхаться. Но он все еще тяжело дышал и пребывал в беспамятстве. Расфокусированный взгляд то и дело бегал от ингалятора к Эдди.  
Эдди посчитал нужным убрать баллончик. Застегнув небольшой кармашек, он повернулся к Ричи.  
— Эдс, — прошептал тот, приподнимаясь на локте, опираясь в газон возле тротуара. Рубашка тут же оказалась испачкана грязью и травой. — Ты же все знаешь?  
— Что «все»?  
— О тех душах. Бен рассказал.  
Эдди кивнул.  
— Да, знаю. Он давно прочитал это в библиотеке и боялся, что с ним такое произойдет.  
— А потом начались вещи похуже, — произнес Ричи, вспоминая насыщенное событиями лето, и хотел усмехнуться, но истерзанное кашлем горло выдало лишь жалкий свист. — Ч-черт.  
Эдди испуганно посмотрел на него, но приступ возвращаться не собирался.  
— Ч-что если ты, моя родственная душа, Эдс?  
Эдди ждал этого вопроса. Но услышать его — совсем другое. Тысячи ответов роем закружились в голове Каспбрака, но выбрать какой-то один он никак не мог.  
Это же Ричи, лучший друг.  
Друг, который бесстрашно сражался против Оно, поддерживал в моменты, когда у самого Эдди начиналась астма, носил запасной ингалятор и таблетки. И был всегда рядом.  
А теперь умирал из-за того, что Эдди по глупости игнорировал происходящее. Взгляды, прикосновения и постоянное желание быть вместе в любой ситуации.  
— Рич, существует только один способ это проверить, — произнес Эдди.  
— Какой? — спросил Ричи, и вновь закашлялся. На этот раз его губы окрасились кровью. Он вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот.  
— Там было написано, что, если чувства взаимны… — продолжил Эдди и запнулся на полуслове. — Взаимны. Нужно лишь поцеловать пару.  
— Поцеловать? Прямо в губы?  
— Да.  
— А для тебя, вечного девственника, это не будет…  
Эдди не дал ему договорить. Наклонившись ближе к лицу Ричи, чувствуя соленый запах крови.  
— Если думаешь, что я побрезгую тебя поцеловать, то ты ошибаешься.  
Эдди прижался к губам Ричи, чувствуя солоноватый вкус крови. Мягко проведя рукой по его затылку, он попытался углубить поцелуй. Чувства предполагаемого отвращения не было. Наоборот. Внутри что-то щелкнуло, затапливая непривычной нежностью.  
Ричи сжал губы и всхлипнул.  
— Рич, не сопротивляйся. Ну же.  
Эдди облизнул свою нижнюю губу и притянул Ричи ближе, подхватывая под лопатки и не давая упасть на спину. Тозиер вцепился в его плечи и приоткрыл рот, отвечая. Они столкнулись носами. Эдди тихо рассмеялся и, напоследок мягко прикусив нижнюю губу, отстранился.  
Ричи тяжело дышал, но выглядел уже не так болезненно. Легкий румянец покрывал его щеки, а влажные от поцелуя губы ярким пятном выделялись на бледном лице.  
— Рич? Ты как? — поинтересовался Эдди. — Что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
— Только то, что ты наконец мой.  
Ричи обхватил Эдди руками и завалил на себя, крепко обнимая. Тот звонко рассмеялся и, взъерошив непослушные кудри Ричи, лег ему на грудь, вслушиваясь в сильные удары сердца.  
— А я тебя.  
— Сообщишь своей мамаше, что ты нашел парня? Я уже в предвкушении. Ведь я лучший выбор для тебя. И она это оценит.  
— Ричи!  
Тозиер заливисто рассмеялся, утыкаясь носом в ключицу Эдди.  
— Шутка, Эдс. Я только твой.


End file.
